


bliss

by Anonymous



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Choking, Do Not Archive, Double Drabble, F/F, Light D/s, Praise Kink, asexual character written by asexual author, asexual sasha rackett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You're doing so well," Azu whispers in her ear, and Sasha's back arches ever closer into her embrace even as the sluggish instincts in the back of her mind scream danger.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	bliss

The gentle hand around her throat presses down, then presses harder. Azu watches Sasha carefully, always carefully, as her eyes flutter and a gasp catches in her throat. Azu's fingers almost wrap all the way around, Sasha realises, and her whole body shudders beneath her.  
"You're doing so well," Azu whispers in her ear. Her other hand is holding Sasha's wrists to the bed, although she has no desire to fight back. The praise flows through her like honey, her thoughts and worries melting into nothingness.  
"So good," Azu croons, looking at Sasha with warmth and tenderness even as the pressure at her throat continues. Her back arches ever closer into Azu's embrace even as the sluggish instincts in the back of her mind scream danger, and a muffled noise that might have been a moan escapes her.  
"Perfect," Azu murmurs, releasing her hand from her throat. Sasha takes a while to return to reality, eyes still half-lidded and pupils still blown as she tentatively feels her throat.  
"'S gonna bruise," she mutters, voice hoarse. Azu glances at her.  
"Is that a problem?" she asks, a small amount of worry in her voice  
Sasha's mouth curves into a smile.  
"Nah."


End file.
